


Just One More Time!

by SapphyreLily



Series: Iwaizumi Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, arcade games, crane games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphyreLily/pseuds/SapphyreLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Week Day 3 - Silly Moments</p><p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa try their hand at crane games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One More Time!

“There. That one.”

Iwaizumi swung the claw of the crane machine right over the toy Oikawa pointed out, then hit the button to drop it. The claw descended and clamped on to the toy, only for it to slip out of its jaws when it reeled back up. Both boys groaned in unison.

“That’s… How much? How much have we spent on this stupid thing?” Iwaizumi knocked his head on the glass of the machine, willing himself not to punch the contraption and send security running.

“Two thousand yen?” Oikawa said meekly. “I think I changed two thousand yen notes.”

Iwaizumi groaned again. “Let’s give up. Find a simpler game. There’s bound to be one with an easier to win claw mechanism around here.”

“But…” Oikawa looked longingly at the little alien plush. Iwaizumi clicked his tongue, grabbed his hand (though not unkindly) and stalked off, dragging him away from the machine that robbed them.

Oikawa whined as they scoured the building for more machines, only to interrupt himself by squealing whenever he spotted one. However, it seemed that each machine had the same weak claws, and they didn’t dare to bust any more cash on something that was bound to end in failure.

Then, Iwaizumi spotted a small machine tucked away in the corner.

“Hey, this one’s different.”

They crouched in front of the machine, examining its workings. Instead of the usual pick-and-drop machine, this one had a claw positioned horizontally, and would supposedly drag the prizes towards the edge and into the gutter. To top it off, many of the prize boxes were positioned near the edge, as if to tempt people to catch them.

Their eyes drifted down to the price for one game.

“Two hundred yen?!”

“That’s more expensive than the other one!”

“But don’t you think we’ll get prizes more easily with this one? C'mon, Iwa-chan, look. If we aim the claw right there, it should push at least one box in right?”

Iwaizumi sighed. He saw the logic of the strategy, and couldn’t complain. “Fine, _one_ game. If we don’t get anything, we leave.”

“Yay!”

Oikawa fished out his wallet, clinking in two coins and grabbing the controls. He shifted the claw, cursing when it stopped a little too high and off-centre, but it couldn’t be undone.

The claw stretched out towards the prizes.

Both Iwaizumi and Oikawa leaned forward in tense anticipation, holding their breath.

The claw stretched to its maximum length, but the end of it was just above the edge of the box. Too high to sweep it into the gutter. The boys deflated.

Suddenly, the claw jerked, dropping down a fraction of an inch, its lever-like claw just below the edge of the box.

The claw retracted, pulling the box towards them and off the edge of the ledge into the gutter.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa screamed.

Their hands grasped each other’s shoulders and they bounced up and down, dancing and screeching like sugar-high children.

“We got it, we got it!”

“YES!!!”

They grinned stupidly at each other as they celebrated, before realising that they were making a scene. Quickly dropping their hands, Iwaizumi bent down to retrieve the box and hand it off to his best friend. Oikawa turned it over in his hands, frowning at it as he read the labels.

“Hey, isn’t this that character that Mattsun liked?”

Iwaizumi took a peek. “Oh. It is. Does Makki like that show too?”

“Yeah, but he said he liked the other one… Oh, there she is!” Oikawa jabbed the glass of the machine, pointing out a familiar looking character.

Iwaizumi felt a smile crawl across his face. “If we get that, we won’t have to buy either of them a Christmas gift after all.”

Oikawa smirked at him. “I knew you were a cheapskate, Iwa-chan.”

“We wasted two thousand yen already. That’s not cheap.”

“Fineee. Hey, how much do you think we can sell these for if we won all the easy prizes?”

Iwaizumi tapped his chin. “At least a thousand yen for one figurine.” His eyes brightened. “We can make our money back after all!”

Oikawa laughed, his voice like bells. “See? Money-faced.”

“I’m trying to make sure we can still pay our rent, unlike _you_.”

“Mattsun and Makki pay most of it anyway, those jerks. How did they find a job before me?” The pout was evident in his voice, even without looking.

“Talent and hard work.” Iwaizumi plonked a few coins in the machine and started manipulating the controls.

“Hey! I have both! And good looks to boot!” Oikawa flipped his hair and Iwaizumi snorted at his posing reflection.

“Yeah, but you’re not utilising them right.”

“Well, I would be, but no modelling company has approached me yet– Iwa-chan, did you just agree that I’m good-looking?!”

“You say it like I never tell you that.”

“But you don’t! Well, maybe _late_ at night–“

“Sex doesn’t count.”

“Meanie!”

The box hit the gutter with a _thump_ , cutting off Iwaizumi’s reply. He fished the box out triumphantly and deposited it in Oikawa’s hand before turning and walking away.

“Iwa-chan?”

“No, stay there. I need to change more money if we want to wipe out that machine.”

The taller's lips twitched up. “You sound so business-like. So _mature_ , Iwa-chan.”

“Shut up.” Iwaizumi called fondly.

Oikawa looked at the two boxes in his hands and smiled, his heart suddenly bursting.

x.x.x.x.x

They managed to win half of the boxes in the machine, and returned home bogged down by plastic bags. Hanamaki and Matsukawa laughed their asses off when they presented their loot, but graciously helped them put the figurines up for sale.

One month later, all the figurines save two were gone, and their wallets were significantly heavier.

They were able to present their share of the rent with no problems that month.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is shortest haikyuu thing I've ever written haha.


End file.
